In some venetian blind constructions, and particularly in constructions for use between spaced glass panes as occurs in double glazed window units and where working space is limited, installation of the parts comprising the blind construction can be difficult and often requires the use of special tools.
In some units the blind construction is assembled with a headrail which includes therein a conventional tilt rod, tape rolls and tape roll supports. The headrail and associated parts are assembled in the window unit after which the tilt rod is connected to a drive means which often comprises a part, such as a miter gear assembly, fixedly mounted in the frame of the window unit. Because of the limited space and because the headrail and miter gear assembly are fixed relative to each other in the frame of the unit, it is difficult to connect the tilt rod drive means to the tilt rod. This may be particularly true if the parts are not in exact alignment.
It has been proposed to include a flexible shaft connection between the tilt rod and miter gear assembly to overcome the difficulties of assembly due to misalignment of the parts but this has not overcome the problems associated with assembly due to the limited working space. Further the flexible shaft in such installations has been fixedly connected to the drive means comprising the miter gear assembly by means of set or locking screws which are difficult to engage with a screw driver due to the limited working area.
It is therefore an object of my invention to provide for a venetian blind tilt rod control system which may be conveniently assembled in restricted spaces without the use of special tools and which does not require any precise alignment between a tilt rod and a tilt rod drive means.